


Forked

by celebrain



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Come Eating, Crowley's Tongue (Good Omens), Filthy, Light BDSM, M/M, Pillow Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebrain/pseuds/celebrain
Summary: Crowley loves indulging his angel.Read the tags!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 155





	Forked

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it's another one of those, hahah.

Crowley doesn’t bother spreading Aziraphale open, he loves suffocating between his angel’s plush cheeks when he eats him out. His hands are on Aziraphale’s thighs, feeling his muscles clench as he’s grinding against the silk-clad pillow between his legs.  
  
“That’s right, angel. Fuck that pillow,” Crowley murmurs, his thumbs stroking Aziraphale’s inner thighs. “Ngk, I wish it was my face.”  
  
“Another time, my dear,” Aziraphale breathes. “Just keep-“  
  
“Keep fucking your sloppy little hole with my tongue, got it.” Crowley leans down and sucks at Aziraphale’s balls where they’re squished against the pillow, mouth slowly sliding upwards, firmly licking his perineum.  
  
“Ah! Crowley…”  
  
The demon smiles before attaching his mouth to Aziraphale’s hole again, kissing and sucking at his rim, swirling his tongue around the quivering ring of muscle, slowly pushing inside.  
  
“Oh, _yes_ ,” Aziraphale moans, spreading his legs wider as Crowley licks into him, working the angel open with deep thrusts of his forked tongue.  
  
Crowley stays perfectly still as Aziraphale proceeds to roll his hips, rutting against the pillow and fucking himself on Crowley’s tongue.  
  
“A little deeper, my dear, please…”  
  
Crowley complies immediately, using a bit of demonic energy to expand his tongue inside Aziraphale’s arse, letting it grow longer and thicker, swirling it around inside his angel, searching for his prostate. He knows he’s found the sweet spot when Aziraphale’s moans turn feral, and Crowley presses the tip of his tongue against it, burying his face in Aziraphale’s cleft as he massages the sensitive bundle of nerves.  
  
Aziraphale releases a filthy moan as he clenches hard around Crowley, sucking the demon further in, and Crowley almost comes from that alone. He pulls out, pressing his face into Aziraphale’s trembling thigh.  
  
“Fuck, I want to be in you,” he rasps, grinding his leaking cock into the bedding.  
  
“Not yet,” Aziraphale breathes, wiggling his hips. “Make me come. Then you can fuck me.”  
  
Crowley releases a strangled growl before diving back in, fucking his tongue into Aziraphale’s hole and letting it grow even bigger as he licks his prostate with deep strokes, making Aziraphale’s moans become almost pornographic as he grinds his thick cock into the pillow. Crowley moans against his opening, making his tongue rigid and bobbing his head to fuck Aziraphale harder, placing his hands on the angel’s hips to encourage him to move.  
  
“Oh, Crowley, yes, right _there_ ,” the angel groans before reaching behind himself to bury his hand in Crowley’s hair and pull him further in, lifting his hips off the bed and firmly grinding back on his lover’s demonic tongue as he rides out his orgasm. Crowley lets out a shocked moan, one of his hands shooting down to pinch the base of his own cock to keep himself from coming as well, the other grasping Aziraphale’s squirting cock, making a tight fist for the angel to fuck into.  
  
“So good, my love, so _perfect_ ,” Aziraphale moans, still coming, and Crowley mewls into his open hole, feeling close to discorporating.  
  
The angel collapses on the bed, panting heavily, his fingers stroking Crowley’s scalp to soothe him. “You’ve done so well, my dear.”  
  
“Can I…” Crowley starts, impatiently, after shrinking his tongue to a relatively normal size.  
  
“Of course, darling. Oh, you must be aching for it,” Aziraphale breathes, and Crowley slides upwards, lubricating his cock with Aziraphale’s cum.  
  
“Always. Always aching for you,” he rasps, and he can feel himself coming as soon as the head of his cock breaches Aziraphale’s slick rim. He rides Aziraphale hard, throwing his head back as he fucks his cum into his angel.  
  
“Thank you. _Thank you_ ,” he croaks when he’s finished spurting, carefully draping himself over Aziraphale’s back and kissing his shoulder.  
  
“You deserve it. You make me feel so good,” Aziraphale breathes, twisting his head back to kiss Crowley. “What would you like to do now?”  
  
Crowley blushes, gasping as he withdraws himself from Aziraphale’s heat, wordlessly sliding down to suck his cum out of Aziraphale’s arse.


End file.
